


THE SUN IS CLOSER THAN IT WAS BEFORE

by loeysbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is the Sun, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Kyungsoo is the Moon, M/M, Pining, Resentment, brief description of domestic violence, brief implication of homophobia, brief implication of suicidal thoughts, kind of open ending, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbaby/pseuds/loeysbaby
Summary: Kyungsoo is exhausted from having to carry the weight of the world's secrets. He doesn't think Baekhyun could ever understand.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 32
Kudos: 79
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	THE SUN IS CLOSER THAN IT WAS BEFORE

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and kisses to L. Thank you for always being down to beta my fics, for listening to my ideas, giving me confidence and for adding to my reaction pic collection 🤩 🤩
> 
> Thank you to Mod N for the challenge and for your hard work!
> 
> I wish I could have added more romance but i think the end was sweet ;///; also, the title is from sadderdaze by the neighbourhood
> 
> Dear reader, I hope you enjoy!

Despite having known each other for eons, Kyungsoo never makes an effort to speak to the sun.

Baekhyun comes off as arrogant. Too preoccupied with himself to realize how much humans depend on him, instead it seems as if he constantly leaves the world behind when he grows tired of it.

He always approaches Kyungsoo first, all smiles and radiating light. It makes Kyungsoo dislike him even more, as if he’s rubbing it in that Kyungsoo can’t produce his own light, always relying on the sun. 

“How was your sleep, Soo?” Baekhyun asks him, splashes of oranges, reds and purples in the background. They usually meet when the dark bleeds into the sky.

“It was okay,” Kyungsoo replies, tired, weary for another night filled with secrets and things humans don’t dare to do under the sun’s warmth.

“My day went well!” Baekhyun says, enthusiastic. Kyungsoo bites back an _I don’t care._ “I got to see a proposal today!”

“Don’t you see them everyday?”

“Yes but each time is exciting! Love is amazing isn’t it?” Baekhyun has a hopeful expression. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand it. 

“I suppose.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo can’t forget the look on Baekhyun’s face, how it lit up at the mention of love. Having the bizarre urge to try to learn more, Kyungsoo seeks out the couple.

Underneath the darkness and among it’s overwhelming stillness, he watches as the woman fell to the floor, quickly covering the red hand imprint on her cheek. The engagement ring shone underneath the moonlight.

Kyungsoo learns that Baekhyun knows nothing of love. He doesn’t know how his absence changes people. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo can never leave. 

He’s stuck there, even when Baekhyun takes his place up in the sky. Baekhyun only knows one side of humans but Kyungsoo is always watching, taking in the different moods and appearances, knowing how their cheer and comfort is smeared by the uncertainty and imperfections they show him at night.

It exhausts him. 

It’s exhausting having to carry the weight of the world's secrets. 

The resentment toward Baekhyun’s beaming smiles grows. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You look tired,” Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo one sunrise.

“Do I?” Kyungsoo asks, sarcastic, angry at the concern painted on Baekhyun’s face for some reason.

“Yes.” Baekhyun says, still worried. It gives Kyungsoo the impression that he cares. Kyungsoo dismisses it. The sun cares for no one but himself. “Is there something wrong?”

Flashes of images, of things that only humans are capable of doing in the dark, flutter through Kyungsoo’s mind. 

“Why do you care?” Kyungsoo says, resentful. “You should just worry about what happens underneath your sky.”

“I’m worried about you, Soo.” Baekhyun whispers, hurt. “I want you to be okay.”

Kyungsoo studies the sun’s expression, and takes in the reassurance laced with affection. It’s startling. What affection could Baekhyun have for him? 

He tells Baekhyun to meet him during sundown and spend the night with him, observing. 

Kyungsoo invited Baekhyun with the intention of putting him in his place, of hurting him, of letting him know just exactly what Kyungsoo has to see underneath the darkness. But as he falls asleep, as he thinks of Baekhyun’s expression, of his kind words—

Kyungsoo desperately hopes Baekhyun doesn’t have to witness anything cruel and heartbreaking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun sighs softly at the couple kissing underneath the moonlight. “That’s so sweet,”

“You’re romanticizing it too much,” Kyungsoo replies, monotone. “This is the only time they can be together.” He gestures in the direction of the short man who was smiling widely, a blush spreading. “His family is homophoic.”

Baekhyun is silent for a moment. 

“They trust you, Soo.” Baekhyun says quietly. “They find the comfort underneath your sky that they could never find underneath mine.” Baekhyun looks sad. “I think that’s beautiful.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to reply. He never thought Baekhyun to be capable of thinking in that manner.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They see a boy crying, alone. Kyungsoo knows him, knows of his struggles and how he’s thinking of paying Death a visit. 

He glances at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks sad, as if he’s aching to take the boy into his arms. Kyungsoo doesn’t remember the last time he felt like that. 

  
  
He’s become numb and he doesn’t know if he should be grateful or mourn his loss of empathy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Humans trust you more,” Baekhyun tells him, the stars almost done lighting up the dark sky.

“They don’t fear me.” Kyungsoo corrects him. “They think no one can see them in the darkness, they don’t fear the moon exposing their sins.”

Baekhyun hums, low. “You’re right but have you ever considered the comfort you bring them? Like with the couple kissing at night.”

“That’s a rare sight.” Kyungsoo feels unwarranted anger rise up within his throat. “I don’t get to see pretty, happy things alright? I’m not _you._ ”

Baekhyun stares. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m tired okay? I’m fucking _tired._ You’ll never understand.” Kyungsoo knows he sounds condescending and that’s what he wants but why does he feel guilty?

“You’re right,” Baekhyun says softly. “I’ll never know your burden.”

And then Baekhyun comes closer, until only a handful of planets and stars are in between them.

Kyungsoo feels the gentle warmth of Baekhyun and he gets the urgent desire to bathe in it. 

“I really admire you.” Baekhyun tells him, emotion almost cracking his voice. “You’re strong, and kind and gentle and I finally have the strength to tell you.”

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asks. Those adjectives and it’s letters don’t sound like him at _all_. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and he’s offering Kyungsoo a soft smile. It touches the moon unexpectedly. 

“I love you, Kyungsoo.” the sun breathes out. “I have for eons.”

Kyungsoo is startled by the unexpected confession and the words “You don’t even know what love is,” fall out of his lips.

Baekhyun doesn’t look dejected. He gets closer and then warm hands are cupping Kyungsoo’s face and his heart sighs. 

“Then teach me.” Baekhyun tells him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey did you see the eclipse yesterday?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your support!!
> 
> Find me on twt: dohkiss <3


End file.
